deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquaman vs. Namor the Sub-Mariner
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. ---- Blippeeddeeblah= Aquaman vs. Namor is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Marvel vs DC! Which seemingly lame Sea-God will win in this wave of a fight! (hehehe) Interlude Boomstick: Most of the time you'd expect the leader of the sea to be something like a giant shark. Well, you're wrong because these two Sea-Gods suc-''' Wiz: *imitating Lex Luthor* WROOOOONG! Anyway, these two DON'T suck. Anyway, the first combatant is Aquaman, the mocked-member of the Justice League. '''Boomstick: And Namor, the arrogant Sea Leader and First Mutant. He's Wiz; and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Aquaman Typical Aquaman Hater: Aquaman sucks. All he does is command animals and get beaten up a lot. Wiz: All of which is false. Aquaman is OBVIOUSLY the 3rd strongest member of the JLA, idiots. Orin was created when her mother was conceived in her dreams, by a wizard. Too bad that his hair was blonde, which apparently isn't a good thing. Boomstick: Aquaman DOES NOT SUCK, PEOPLE! A family of dolphins adopted him, and you know the rest of the story. If your'e not an Aquaman Hater, that is. Wiz: Aquman is surprisingly powerful, oh, and NO. He can do WAYYYY more then call animals.He can breathe underwater, and on land, has extreme reflexes, and can lift 100,000 tons. Boomstick: And of coure, Aquman DOES have his telepathy. But, Aquaman's telepathy goes WAYYY farther then you expect. He once summoed Cthulu! Wiz: Boomstick is correct. He also has a Trident, which is extremely powerful and can rip almost anything apart. Aquaman is an extremely skilled swimmer, and can most likely swim at hypersonic speeds. Boomstick: Yep, Aquaman is one powerful hero, kids. But, he still has a few weaknesses, as animals are NOT forced to attack Aquaman's opponent. And, if he spends too much time on Earth, he'll die. But kids, Aquaman is OP. The Atom: Dr. Choi. Hello? '' Aquaman: Doctor! Aquaman here. What's new, old friend? The Atom: I was just in the middle of conducting a delicate tachyon detection experiment, "old friend". Aquaman: Tachyons eh? Splendid! Atta boy! Batman: Get to the point. Namor ''Wiz: Believe it or not, the First Mutant was actually Namor the Submariner. Boomstick: WOAHWOAHWOAH, DON'T start the hate party YET! He doesn't suck. Wiz: Namor actually has extreme strength, fighting off against some of Marvel's heaviest hitters, like Thor & The Hulk. He's even been a heavy-hitter himself! Boomstick: Like Aquaman, Namor is a master of the sea and is pretty much considered a god to it. He has defeated some extremely powerful Marvel Characters, although he hasn't defeated absolutely everybody. Wiz: See, he DOESN'T SUCK. Namor has teamed up with the Avengers, many, many, times. Boomstick: YET HE STILL DOESN'T HAVE A MOVIE! Wiz: Anyway, Namor has one Mutant Ability. That is, the ability to fly. How, exactly? Well, '' '''Boomstick: Ok, DON'T MAKE FUN OF IT! Namor has small fins on his leg that allow him to fly, that's all. But while Namor is extremely powerful, he has been shown to be quite arrogant at times. So kids, don't be arrogant.' Wiz: And don't mess with Namor the Submariner. DEATH BATTLE! Aquaman was swimming through Atlantis until he noticed someone off in the distance. "Batman? Shazam? Superman?" Aquaman eventually stopped his thoughts and swam over, towards the mysterious figure and saw Namor the Sub-Mariner. Namor asked, "Who are you? The king of the sea? Ha!" Namor got into an underwater fighting position, while Aquaman pulled out his trident. FIGHT! The sea king of the JLA attacked first, by stabbing Namor straight into him chest. Namor quickly gets up, and taunts, 'You will never defeat the true king!" while kicking Aquaman far off into the distance. The Avenger looks around and notices Aquaman swimming back. Suddenly, he noticed that Aquaman was summoning a large, intimidating creature...Cthuluhu! Namor thought, "I'll defeat it, whatever it is-" Namor was punched far back from Cthuluh, all the way to Atlantis. Aquaman swam back, and shrugged--another easy win, for the real deal of the sea. Suddenly, Namor got up, and kicked Aquaman all sorts of times, and eventually kicked him all the way to the bottom of the ground. "Let's see if you can fight...IN THE AIR!" Namor got out of the water and flew up, into the sky. Aquaman swam out, and saw Namor high in the sky. The Marvel sea king asked, "Can you fly?" Aquaman, really, didn't know how to fly. "I don't...-but I'll still kill you anyway!" Aquaman leaps up and tries to hit Namor with his trident, but misses and falls back to the Earth. Namor flew down a bit, and kicked Aquaman onto a far away island, and flew along with Aquaman. Namor was about to finish Aquaman off, when he was suddenly ripped in half of the punishing force of a large and ferocious group of pirhanas,sharks, and other sea beasts biting at his chest. Aquaman throws Namor's half-body into the water, and resums protecting atlantis. It was just another victory. KO! Results Boomstick: I told you! These guys are OP! Wiz: This was not as close as it would thought to be. While Namor did have the advantage on land, he is arrogant and would allow Aquaman to hit him. Aquaman has WAYYY more experience than Namor. Boomstick: Yes, Namor has fought he Hulk and Thor, but Aquaman has fought characters like those 2, such as Superman. Looks like Namor drowned. Wiz: The winner, is Aquaman. Who would you be rooting for? Aquaman Namor |-| Bigthecat= Aquaman Namor Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Aquaman_Namor_Fake_Thumbnail_V2.png|Nkstjoa V2 Aquaman vs Namor.png|Pichu95 Backgrounder (14).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Namor v Aqua.png|Goldmaster1337 Kings of Atlantis Remake V2 by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V3 A vs N2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 A vs N.jpg|Simbiothero Death Battle Thumbnail Version 3.5 - Namor VS Aquaman.png|The Ancient One death_battle__aquaman_vs_namor_the_sub_mariner_by_caharvey-d6ktaa2.png|Hipper 7251DD86-9008-4BD1-B8AB-189FA3F64BED.jpeg|Sharknado14 BA9952D7-45E8-484E-BB2E-FA0F1A872E4A.jpeg|Risto733 Aquaman vs Namor 2.png|Arceusdon Description Marvel vs DC! Which young trident-wielding hybrid King of Atlantis and master of the oceans will come out on top?! Interlude Wiz: Protectors of Atlantis! Rulers of the Ocean! These young sea kings dedicate their lives to protecting their kingdoms. Boomstick: And with their aquatic abilites and power they use there powers for the good of mankind like Aquaman, the son of Queen Atlanta and King of Atlantis. ''' Wiz: And Namor, the Sub-Mariner. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to anaylse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Aquaman Wiz: Decades ago, a lighthouse keeper named Tom Curry was outside his lighthouse by the sea when he saw a young woman washed up on the shore. Boomstick: Being the nice dude that he was, Tom then took the woman in and eventually had a child with her called Arthur Curry, but when Arthur started showing that he had superhuman strength and speed along with the abilities to breathe underwater and talk to fish him and Arthur and his Dad were very confused about how he could have gotten these powers. ''' Wiz: However, all would be revealed by his Mother on her deathbed who told her family that she was Atlanta, the exiled Queen of Atlantis and that Arthur was destined to one day rule Atlantis himself. After this Tom educated Arthur and taught him how to control his powers before allowing him to descend to his watery kingdom and claim his birthright and on that day Arthur became known as Aquaman. '''Boomstick: A.k.a The superhero who sucks! (Gets slapped by Wiz’s robotic arm) Ow! Well, I guess I deserved that one. Wiz: Anyways, as an Atlantean, Arthur has a vast array of abilities at his disposal. He’s strong enough to lift up oil rigs, blue whales, tanks and entire bridges. He was able to pull a massive submarine the size of Atlantis all the way, has betean up the likes of Superman, Martian Manhunter, Ultraman and Lobo before, lifted the God Poseidon and was able to knock out Despero (who has previously threatened the entire Justice League) in a few hits. Boomstick: He’s fast enough to travel 20,000 feet per second, has reacted to Superman and Wonder Woman’s attacks, has dodged bullets and has swum fast enough to create whirlpools and keep up with the Flash as well as tag him. ' Wiz: He’s also durable enough to no-sell hits from Martian Manhuner and Wonder Woman, shrug off hits from Lobo, Solomon Grundy and Ocean Master’s trident, has survived swimming at the Deepest Ocean Depths, falling from orbit, extreme temperatures and being inside a collapsing building. '''Boomstick: Aquaman has the power to heal himself and others to the point where he can even bring people back from the dead. And alongside his ablity to breathe underwater, he can also talk to fish using his mind which sounds pretty stupid if you ask me unless you’re some kind of fisherman and you want to make your job easier instead of waiting AGES and AGES for the fish to come to you. ' Wiz: Actually Boomstick, Aquaman’s telepathy is a LOT more impressive then that. Not only can he use it on sea life but also on humans, animals and even aliens as well. He was able to give a White Martian a seizure, telepathically assault every creature on a Earth, was able to forcibly read Martian Manhunter’s mind and resist his own telepathic assault (who’s an extremely gifted telepath himself), control a Green Lantern ring, summon a pod of whales to flood Hawaii and has even used it to devolve his opponents in a fight. '''Boomstick: Wait, he can devolve his opponents using only his mind?! I’d better not fucking piss him off then! Wiz: While he can also use his telepathy to subconsciously predict his opponents moves in a battle, as previously mentioned he can use it to communicate with sea life and call upon their aid in battle. He’s used whales to trigger tsunamis, Dolphins, used squids to sink ships and blind opponents with ink and has used jellyfish to restrain Aquagirl. Boomstick: Oh yeah, he can even summon the creature called Topo and no, he’s NOT the guy from Dragon Ball Super because unlike that guy this Topo is some kind of weird Cthulu octopus crossbreed monster that can survive missile attacks and wipe out massive submarine units. Well, now I know what I’m going to be asking for when I go down to the pet store this week! ' Wiz: His trademark weapon is his indestructible trident, which allows him to create stroms, tidal waves and whirlpools, make other objects disappear, fire lightning bolts and even create force fields. It’s also sharp enough to pierce Darkseid’s chest and stab him in the eye. '''Boomstick: But then there’s the most powerful tool in his arsenal, the Water Hand! Aw, come on with all the crazy items in comic books surely someone could have come up with a better name than ‘the Water Hand’?! ' Wiz: After losing his left hand to a group of piranhas and replacing it with a hook and then a cybernetic hand, Arthur would eventually stumble upon the dimension known as Secret Sea, before being granted the title of ‘Waterbearer’ and then being a new hand. With this new hand he can manipulate the water around him, can separate the ocean, can negate the magic of other beings, teleport and enter the Secret Sea dimension to permanently heal any injuries he has received. 'Boomstick: He can also use it for more badass purposes such as through phasing through other beings bodies and damaging their organs or killing his opponents by removing all of their bodily fluids. Damn, this is another reason why I REALLY wouldn’t to piss this guy off if I met him! ' Wiz: Being the King of Atlantis, Aquaman is a master tactician and has defended his kingdom from a variety of threats, he’s also knows about all swimming techniques and has trained in several Atlantean and conventional armed and unarmed fighting styles to the point where’s been able to fight on par with Lobo and even overpower Batman and Deathstroke who are both incredible hand to hand fighters in their right! 'Boomstick: He’s also to proven to be real badass several times in his career! He’s been able to stop an entire war just by showing up, rehydrated himself with blood, stopped what he was doing to support a woman who was contemplating suicide and has made even made out with Wonder Woman in the past. Lucky bastard! ' Wiz: Aquaman has been able to outpace Flash underwater, has knocked out Superman, earned the respect of Martian Manhunter in a test of strength, helped create the Justice League, earned the title of ‘Waterbearer’, has commanded alive and undead creatures of the sea, defended Atlantis with a broken arm and saved Poseidon from the Underworld after Pimp Slapping Charon, cutting down Cerberus, and outsmarted Hades. 'Boomstick: But, despite all his powers, he does have his fair share of weaknesses. If he spends too long out of the water he will slowly begin to weaken, is more vulnerable to piercing weapons than your average joe and if he uses the Waterhand too much in a bad range it can begin to have negative consequences on his body. Also, a lot of DC fans don’t like him due to the crappy TV shows he had back in the day. ' Wiz: However, with his powerful water-controlling abilities, deadly arsenal and tactical ablity, Aquaman has definitely earned his title as ruler of the oceans! Aquaman: Lay down your arms! I'm serious and I have the firepower to prove it! Sworn protectorate of over fifteen thousand submarine states. My territory surrounds every continent on the planet. I rule most of this planet's surface and almost all of its depths. So don't even think about picking a fight with the King of Atlantis. Namor Wiz: In the 1920s, sailor, Leonard Mackenzie was tasked with a mission to recover the metal Vibranium in the Atlantic Ocean and the Emperor of Atlantis, Thakorr sent his daughter Princess Fen to investigate the activities at the surface. '''Boomstick: Mackenzie would then meet the Princess, before they decided to get all ‘lovey-duvy’ with each other which resulted in Fen becoming pregnant. 9 months later she gave birth to a son, Prince Namor. Wiz: Namor would grow up in Atlantis and eventually decided to get involved with matters on the surface, fighting in WW2 against Nazi Germany alongside the likes of Captain America and the Original Human Torch. Boomstick: After his grandfather and mother would perish as a result of an earthquake, Namor would end up losing his memory and spending several years not knowing his identity. But, eventually he would regain his memories with the help of the Fantastic Four and become the Ruler of Atlantis. Hey Wiz, I have a question. Wiz: What is it? Boomstick: Wasn’t Triton the King of Atlantis? You know the guy from the Little Mermaid movie? Wiz: Boomstick, have you not been paying attention at all during the Aquaman analysis and Namor’s analysis?! They are the Kings of Atlantis in the Marvel and DC continuities. Triton’s not being included in this matchup! Boomstick interrupts Boomstick: Ah, I always loved that the Little Mermaid movie, especially that human-octopus lady with the nice ass... Wiz interrupts Wiz: MOVING ONTO NAMOR’S ABILITIES NOW! *Ahem* He is incredibly strong being able to punch out Hulk multiple times, one-shot the likes of the Thing and Wolverine, make Thanos and Sentry bleed with his blows, go toe-to-toe with the likes of Thor and Hercules, lift up massive submarines and once threw a 50 tonne tank into the air causing it to crash into an airplane that Tony Stark was flying in. Boomstick: Note to self, don’t get on a plane unless I want to risk some super powered maniac throwing stuff at it. ' Wiz: Namor is fast enough to create whirlwinds while swimming, dodge and catch heat seeking missiles, block Thor’s hammer strike, blitz Iron Man, tag Spiderman and catch up to the Human Torch while he was flying. '''Boomstick: He’s also bulletproof and taken hits from Hulk, Doctor Doom, Thor’s hammer, Hercules, Thanos, Sentry and Iron Man, has survived being weakened by the Human Torch’s flames, endured being electrocuted by thousands of volts of electricity and lived having an entire mountain collapse on him. What the fuck! ' Wiz: Apart from being able to see and breathe underwater, Namor’s body can also heal from injuries particularly quickly as long as he’s in water and can generate bioelectricity by absorbing other forms of generate. He can even use this bioelectricity to electrocute the air around him in order to injure his opponents. '''Boomstick: Like his DC counterpart, Namor also has telepathy and uses it to communicate with his fellow Atlanteans as well as the fish. He’s also got wings on his legs that allow him to fly. Wiz: His weapon of choice is Neptune’s trident which can be used to control any body of water, fire energy blasts and create massive whirlpools and tsunamis to overwhelm his opponent. Boomstick: Then there’s the Horn of Proteus, which allows him to summon hordes of sea creatures as well as this massive sea monster thing called Giganto which looks like he’s related to that big whale from that Pinnocho movie! ' Wiz: Giganto can dwarf most buildings and ships with its sheer size and destroy them with ease, can shoot water out of its blowhole and it’s hide is durable enough to tank atomic blasts. However, despite its power, Giganto’s organs are very vulnerable to damage and it can only operate on the surface for short periods of time before needing to rest and recover. '''Boomstick: Oh yeah, there was once a time where Namor was given the power of Phoenix Force which boosts his strength, speed, durability and telepathy to insane levels, allows him to use telekinesis, malnipulate matter, resurrect people, fly through space and fry his opponents with cosmic flames which can even function underwater and in space. But, he can lose access to the Phoneix Force if his opponents can use magic to cut off his connection to it. ' Wiz: Namor is also an great hand-to-hand combat fighter and is knowledgeable of pressure points. He’s also been able to keep up with the likes of Thor, Spider-Man, Daredevil and Captain America in a fist fight. The fact that he’s able to keep up with Captain America in particular is really impressive, since Steve is adept in every fighting style and martial art known to man. His tactical skills are also impressive as he has led Atlantis through several wars and has even matched Ares, the God of War’s tactical skill before. 'Boomstick: Namor’s sheer willpower and engineering skills are also worth acknowledging, however his most impressive skill of all is ablity to roast people! He has roasted Iron Man about how the Avengers have some odd members, has roasted Mr. Fantastic on his devotion to Sue Storm and once basically told Magneto to shut the hell up! Good luck trying to cope with that, Aquaman! ' Wiz: Namor was the first modern-day Marvel hero to appear in Marvel comics, he has also helped saved Atlantis on multiple occasions, declared war on Atlantis by flooding it, has taken on the Fantastic Four by himself on multiple occasions, freed Captain America after he was frozen in ice, soled a large portion of the Avengers and ripped Red Hulk’s arm off whilst wielding a portion of the Phoneix Force, has knocked out the Incredible Hulk more than once and is a founding member of the group known as the Illuminati... Boomstick interrupts 'Boomstick: Wait, you mean this guy helped found THE Illuminati?! Someone needs to call the police!! ' Wiz interrupts Wiz: No Boomstick, in the Marvel universe Illuminati is actually a superhero group, it’s got NOTHING to do with the Illuminati group that’s become such an big sensation on the internet nowadays! '''Boomstick: Aww, that sucks! Wiz: Anyways, Namor does have his fair share of flaws. If he spends too much time out of the water, his strength will rapidly diminish to the point where he only possesses a small fraction of his powers, his strength can also be diminished even faster if he’s exposed to extreme heat for long periods for time, he’s also experienced a vulnerability to oxygen imbalance when remaining too long in either water or air and cannot control water properly without his trident. Boomstick: He also basically has the personality of Vegeta from Dragon Ball and like the Prince of all Sayians, he’s pretty arrogant and isn’t afraid of using brutal tactics in a fight to come out on top. ''' Wiz: But, with his great physicality, incredible tactical ablity and impressive arsenal, Namor has proven time and time again that despite all the heavy hitters that exist in his universe, he is still a force to be reckoned with, even after being in Marvel Comics for over 70 years! Namor: Whoever is guilty of such callous disdain for the denizens of the deep shall suffer at the hands of the Sub-Mariner! THIS I SWEAR! Pre-DEATH BATTLE Aquaman_Namor_SET.png|Nkstjoa Aquaman_Namor_SET_Variant.png|Nkstjoa V2 Aquaman_Namor_SET_Variant_2.png|Nkstjoa V3 Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: It’s time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Results |-| The sayian jedi= Description Marvel vs DC! Which king of Atlantis will win a Death Battle Interlude Aquaman Namor Pre-DEATH BATTLE DEATH BATTLE! Results |-| EnnardTrap1987= Aquaman VS Namor is a what-if? episode of Death Battle written by EnnardTrap1987. Description Marvel vs DC, Battle of Atlantis' finest. Interlude Wiz: Let’s take you down the depths of the ocean. The most popular myth about the sea of course being Atlantis. Boomstick: And in Atlantis are mermaids, uh I mean warriors and kings too, oh yeah sea creatures also. And comic books are no exception to have someone who is the king of the lost city or temple or whatever like Aquaman, The trident wielding king of Atlantis and member of the Justice League Wiz: And Namor, Marvel’s Finest Sub-Mariner Boomstick: He was Wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their Weapons, Armour & Skills to find out who will win a Death Battle! Aquaman Namor Intermission Pre-Fight Fight K.O! Conclusion |-| Necromercer= Description Marvel vs DC! Which Water themed hero will come out on top? Will Aquaman sink Namor? or will Namor drown Aquaman's chances of winning? Interlude Necro: To be king is a task few are able to fulfill. But these two managed it and exceled at it. Mercer: Arthur Curry, The Aquaman. Necro: And Namor,The Sub-Mariner. Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer,And It's our job to analyze their weapons,armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Aquaman Necro: Tom curry was just a normal light house keeper,until he saw a young woman wash up on the beach shore. Tom took her into his house,and eventually the woman fell in love with him,and they got married and had a kid together. That kid is Arthur Curry. Mercer: Tom soon noticed that Arthur was not a normal kid,as he had superhuman powers,and it seemed like he could talk to fish.(Dumb Power) Necro: Anyway,on to Aquaman's physicality. Aquaman has traded blows with superman and martian manhunter. The superman and the same martin manhunter who have fought against the likes of darkside and doomsday,and actually won.(At least superman did. manhunter is kind of like Yamcha.He loses a shit ton.) Mercer: Namor Pre-DEATH BATTLE DEATH BATTLE! Results |-| RatedMforMario= Description Aquaman VS Namor is a special episode of RatedM's Death Battle series, featuring Aquaman from DC Comics and Namor from Marvel Comics in a fight underwater! Interlude The ocean...the sea is sometimes unpredictably strange that it's honestly kind of weird. But y'know what's weirder? They spawn superheroes, like with Aquaman, DC's Atlantean king! And Namor, MARVEL'S Atlantean king. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out WHO would win... a DEATH BATTLE! Aquaman Arthur Curry was no ordinary child or at least..not in a while. After being birthed by a Atlantean mother who fell in love with a human father, he was a fairly normal child. Wait, so his dad knocked up a mermaid!?! Lucky bastard... Actually bastard would be the correct term for Arthur. See, his parents never married, and even if they wanted to, his mother had to leave them to return to Atlantis. Ah, story of my life but...reversed... ANYWAY, Arthur later found out that he had aquatic abilities and had also found out that he was the destined king of Atlantis, and so he went on to become the ruler of Atlantis and the superhero...AQUAMAN! He's got various abilities but his favorite tool is his Trident! Like look at the size of it! It's HUGE! Like my DI-''' MOVING ON, he also possesses several abilities like telepathy to communicate with ocean life which- '''MAKES THEM BEND TO HIS WILL! MWAHAHAH! Actually, they respect him and will come to his aid and if he has to, he'll control them himself. Well he's still got one more trick up his sleeve! A move called the Clear! Ah yes, the Clear. The Clear allows him to control ocean life and increases their strength. He can also communicate with any animal and can even mind-control humans. Wait, what?! But he does have difficulty controlling more intelligent life, like his octopus friend Topo or myself! Yeah, me too! Uh huh...sure... What was that? Nothing. However for humanoids, he can either cause headaches or even seizures! WHAT THE FUCK?! He's also accomplished some incredible feats, such as defeating Wonder Woman, Black Manta and restored his kingdom. He was also able to pierce through BATMAN'S armor which is virtually..well... EVERYTHING PROOF! Like, the dude can destroy the World's Greatest Detective's armor! And he was able to take down Superman in a fist-fight in the Injustice timeline where Superman NEVER holds back! He's outraced the FLASH underwater, which is REALLY impressive! He's earned the respect of Martian Manhunter as well! (points to DCEU Aquaman) He even grew an awesome beard and sweet long hair! Not only that, Aquaman is also a founding member of the Justice League! Clearly, Atlantis is safe under his rule. Aquaman (to Flash and Shazam): You can tell Superman he will NOT have Atlantis! Namor Even before the X-Men, before Wolverine, there was....Namor, first mutant. Yeah, but since he's the first mutant, how come no one talks about him? Eh, other mutants grew much more popular, but, back onto Namor, he was the son of a human parent and a ocean parent. However, despite remaining obscure, Namor is more than a force to be reckoned with. Namor has superhuman strength, speed and much more! His fastest running speed is roughly around 55-60 miles per hour. He also has the power to fly...for some strange reason... Yes, Namor CAN fly but his wings are at the bottom of his ankles, so they're like, mythical Greece shoes. Ah okay. Well, Namor also wields a trident. HMMM, WHY DOES THAT SOUND SO FAMILIAR?!! Well, he can also absorb and shoot out electricity, making it an extremely useful power to use. Like his opponent, Namor can even communicate with sea critters and even other Atlanteans! In fact, it COULD be possible for him to control them. But that's not even his strongest ability. He has something called...The Phoenix Force. So, he pretty much becomes a Jedi Fire Bird? Sweet. No, no no. What happens is that Namor's power increases SIGNIFICANTLY as does his speed. It really is useful when Namor is in trouble. He's accomplished some pretty bad-ass feats! He punched Wolverine out with one punch, was able to hold his own against HERCULES and made Thanos bleed in one punch! Lucky bastard.. He can also shrug off a punch that, according to Spider-Man, would've staggered the Lizard! He can also outrace a TORPEDO which can reach up to speeds up to 230 MILES PER HOUR! Namor is really pushing his speed to it's limit here! But he does have several weaknesses. His abilities aren't all that great on land and his HUGE ego can get him off-guard. But really, when you gotta guy who can lift up tanks and battleships, should that really matter? Truly, Namor is one of Marvel's greatest mutants and all Atlanteans will follow his rule! Namor: Whoever is guilty of such callous disdain for the denizens of the deep shall suffer at the hands of the Sub-Mariner! THIS I SWEAR! Interlude Alright combatants are set! Let's end this debate once in for ALL! IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE WITH SOME OCEAN MEEEEENNNNNNNNN! Fight Aquaman is seen swimming, returning from a meeting with the Justice League when he sees Namor. Aquaman: Hello fellow Atlantean! Where might you be headed? Namor looks and smiles at DC's King of Atlantis. Namor: Returning to my throne back in Atlantis! Hearing this, Aquaman gets shocked and upset. Aquaman: That's impossible! I AM the king of Atlantis! Namor: Impostor! I will show you the meaning of PAIN! The kings ready their stances and rush toward each other with their tridents. FIGHT! The kings' tridents clash, trying to attack. Namor wins the clash, pushing Aquaman and begins to punch him. Aquaman is sent back, but swims and rams into the sub-mariner. Aquaman begins to punch Namor in a flurry. Namor counters and tries to stab Aquaman but luckily for the King of Atlantis, he dodges. Aquaman tries to impale the Prince of Atlantis, but Namor grabs Aquaman and flies to the surface. He begins to punch Aquaman in the face but before he can stab him, Aquaman turns the tides (get it?) on Namor by having the ocean rise and takes both Atlanteans underwater again. Aquaman then communicates with some ocean life to help him in the fight, and surely enough, ocean critters come to his aid. Namor then communicates with some other ocean critters who come to aid HIM. The King and Prince of Atlantis give a signal to their armies, the ocean life fighting against itself. Aquaman and Namor resume their fight, but a shark tries to bite Aquaman. Aquaman then controls the shark into having it attack Namor instead. Namor decides the same trick, and with both of them trying to control the same shark, it's brain explodes, leaving both Aquaman and Namor shocked and surprised. Aquaman: YOU! How dare you kill one of Atlantis' subjects?! Namor: ME?! YOU WERE THE ONE TO TURN IT AGAINST ME! Both yell and charge towards each other. Their tridents clash, but Aquaman proves his might by not only punching Namor, but performs a devastating combo on the Prince of Atlantis. Namor then uses the Horn of Proteus and summons his ally, a Giganto. Aquaman then calls in Topo and the two beasts collide. Namor: I won't have to worry about this! I am a king! Aquaman then punches Namor during his self-compliment and starts to pummel him. Namor gets him off himself and begins to slash at Aquaman with his trident. Sharks smell the blood but do not go over. Namor: WHAT?! WHY?! Aquaman: My subjects respects me, that is all. Aquaman then directs the Shark attacks to Namor, who begins to murder the sharks. Aquaman: TRAITOR! AN ATLANTEAN WOULD NEVER KILL ONE OF HIS OWN! Namor: I had no choice! Now come and fight! Meanwhile Topo and Giganto continue their fight. Giganto bites Topo, but Topo wraps his tentacles around the Giganto to try and murder it. They keep fighting, bite for bite, blow for blow. Aquaman (in his mind): Okay...time to turn the tides in my favor! Aquaman then activates the Clear, making all the critters in the ocean come to his aid. Namor then has no choice but to attack the sea life that is against him. Before doing so, he activated the Phoenix Force, making his strength and speed increase. While Namor fights the sea life, Aquaman tries to impale him but Namor is able to fight him and the sea life. Aquaman then has the remaining sea critters retreat, and faces off with Namor for a final clash. Then... SLASH! Namor's trident impales Aquaman in the leg, making him scream in pain. Namor: Never should have messed with me, faker. Aquaman: Why...why you... Namor lifts his trident but before he impales the King of Atlantis, he feels a pain in his head. It turned out that Aquaman had tried to control him. Namor lets go of his trident as he starts to have a seizure. Aquaman yanks out the trident off his leg, and impales the Sub-Mariner in the head, killing him. Aquaman: Atlantis is mine... Aquaman then gets the Gigantro to obey him before passing out. Not because he died, just exhaustion. KO! Conclusion (to the tune of Ocean Man) Ocean Man, that death was really rad, nothing was bad! I'm sure Namor could have found a way to kill Aquaman, but this just wasn't the case. Namor may have had the advantage in speed, but Aquaman has proven to react quicker, especially when fighting against people like Superman or The Flash! Yeah, durability and strength were something Aquaman had that Namor lacked. Hell, the Phoenix Force couldn't do much to Aquaman even if he got the chance! I mean, he's strong enough to resist punches from SUPERMAN and make him at least bleed. Sure, Namor had fought people like Thor, but Arthur was just too much! It also helps that The Clear is part of Aquaman's arsenal, as he could call in Gigantros who's skin are resilient enough to tank explosions! I guess Namor's chances sank. The winner is Aquaman. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:The sayain jedi Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true |-|Pistashio= Aquaman vs Namor is Pistashio's upcoming Death Battle. DescriptionCategory:Necromercer Interlude Namor Aquaman Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Results Category:EnnardTrap1987 Category:Pistashio's Death Battles Category:RatedMforMario